


The Chronicles of Sarafina Riddle

by Mara_Charlotta_Angel, SexyTimeLady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Hufflepuff, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Miscarriage, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Charlotta_Angel/pseuds/Mara_Charlotta_Angel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyTimeLady/pseuds/SexyTimeLady
Summary: The young daughter of Voldemort is about to enter the Wizarding World





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I am rewriting this work and have deleted the previous copy

As young Sara bustled about the house avoiding her "father" whilst simultaneously cleaning up the empty beer bottles and used syringes scattered about the house she rubbed the small bump on her stomach and sighed. Sara was a young lass of 11 years with ebony hair, pale cream colored skin, brown almost black eyes, and sharp yet beautiful facial features, her gaze was piercing and her eyes seemed to hold an age far older than her mere 11 years. she was tall and willowy for her age with a swiftness and grace about her. she wore too big clothes and too small shoes her long waist length hair was braided and tied back with some spare twine she found in the attic which she called home.She was cleaning the kitchen when the doorbell rang.  
"Just a moment she yelled" she pulled off her cleaning gloves and hurried to the door." hello how may I help you, sir," she said as she pulled open the door to find a chubby yet fit dark haired man.   
"hello my name is Professor Longbottom are you miss Sarafina Riddle?" the man asked smiling cheerily  
"yeees," Sara said warily "why might you be looking for me, Professor"  
"I'm here to offer you a place at our school Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" Professor Longbottom answered  
"oh," Sara said in a shocked tone "well id be ecstatic to accept Professor Longbottom sir" she replied. "where might I acquire supplies' she inquired  
"at Diagon Alley, I shall take you there here is your letter within is a list of supplies and here is all the money you shall need to purchase the items plus a familiar" He replied, " shall we leave?"  
"yes, just a moment I need to grab my coat." Sara grabbed her coat and looked at her surroundings for what she had yet to realize was the last time before leaving and locking the door behind her about to enter a world of magic, trials, prejudice, and a new beginning.


	2. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mostly wands

Sara looked about and asked the professor "we're buying school supplies in a pub?"  
"no" laughed Longbottom "it's behind the pub" the young teacher led her behind the pub to a small alleyway.  
Sara tensed sure she had just been tricked and was in danger as the older man tapped the wall only to be pleasantly surprised as an archway appeared leading to a magnificent magical mess of a street.  
"oh my gods" Sara enthused "it's beautiful I've never seen anything more beautiful in my existence"  
"yeah," said the young Professor " I'll let get your things meet me back at the leaky alright"  
"k," said Sara lightly she was overwhelmed at the sheer majesty of the alley   
_time skip_  
Sara entered Ollivander's heavily laden with school supplies  
"ah, young miss Riddle," said a voice from within the shadows " I wondered if I would ever see you."  
*why would he wonder that* thought Sara as she approached the counter Ollivander appeared from deep within the shop.  
"lets find you a wand dearie" the old man said as he grabbed four boxes from various shelves. "lets see holly and unicorn twelve inches rather swishy" Sara took the wand only for it to shoot straight back out of her hand of its on volition " nope " Ollivander stated "alright how about cherry and dragon heartstring" she grabbed the wand and felt something was right but that it was missing something and she told Ollivander this." hmmm that eliminates one hand how about this one eleven inches bendy Hornbeam with a Dragon Heartstring core" she grasped the wand and felt a warmth spread through her body as sparks flew from the tip of her wand." this wand is great for healing and reacts badly with dark magic you will do well with light magic and moderate with grey magic miss riddle good luck to you" said Ollivander ushering them outside as he said this.  
"well that was fun" said Sara " now how about a familiar " she murmured as she went towards the Magical Menagerie as she entered a small ball of fluff careened into her arms "what" she exclaimed and looked down to see a pitch black kitten with yellowy gold eyes. "my goodness said the shopkeep she must be yours she usually hisses at people but not you, she just jumped right at you."  
Sara left the shop with her new cat and an owl for mail to meet Longbottom at the pub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what should i name the cat and owl


	3. The Leaky Cauldron

Sarafina walked into The Leaky Cauldron with her purchases and familiars to see Professor Longbottom Talking to a messy haired man with round glasses. she slowly approached them and said "hullo Professor I've finished my shopping"   
"Ah hello," said the Professor " I've got your other things here now we just need robes and we are done" he gestured to the cauldron by his feet" hows about lunch then robes Miss Riddle" the man beside the Professor look to her with wide eyes.  
"Riddle," he said   
"Yeah that's my name don't wear it out." she said "and you are"   
"Harry Potter," he said as he turned to Longbottom"I'm off to the office I was just picking up some thumbtacks for my office"  
"I've no idea why you insist upon using muggle objects Harry," said the Professor   
"Because they help me make connections whilst working on a case Neville"  
"Oh," Said Neville " Harry here works for the Auror's Office they're like the wizarding please men."  
"Police Nevile police but yes essentially that is what I am," He said as he turned towards Sara " good day miss riddle." he then stepped into the fireplace after throwing a powder that made the fire green and saying "Ministry of Magic"   
"He's gone," said Sara with surprise "where'd he go?"  
"Work" was all Longbottom would say on the matter "Now off to Madam Malkin's for robes Miss Riddle"  
"Umm Professor where can I rent a room till school starts" Asked Sarafina   
"well, here but wouldn't you rather go home?"  
"NO! Imean why bother father with all this new stuff when school starts next week and I would rather learn some about this new world I'm entering first anyway," exclaimed Sara  
"well how's about you stay with my friend you just met his family and extended family is a mix of muggle raised and wizard raised peoples"  
"Alright," said Sara hesitantly


	4. Robes And Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Mara_Charlotta_Angel

As Sarafina Riddle and Professor Neville Longbottom went towards the robe shop Sara was panicking for she hated people to touch her in any way as they entered the shop her panic only increased  
"Hello and welcome Professor another for Hogwarts, murmured" Asked an elderly lady that could only be Madam Malkin  
Sara cringed away from Madam Malkin's sharp gaze murmured "yes"  
"well little miss please step on this stool and we will get started"  
Sara did as asked and as she stepped on the stool she quietly asked if Madame Malkin had to touch her Malkin answered in the negative and about halfway through the fitting she mysteriously asked Longbottom to leave  
"Are you pregnant little miss?...." asked Madame Malkin  
"Ummm ... BUT it's not my fault I didn't want to HE made me."  
"Who is HE lovie" Asked Malkin kindly  
"can't tell you HE said he would kill me if ever I told please don't make me tell you"  
"alright but will you at least make a statement to the Aurors please little one, " said Malkin placatingly  
"okay but only Mister Potter as I have already met him and he seems kind," ProffessorSara said shyly  
Madame MalkProfessor Longbottom back into the shop he was understandably confused as to why he had to leave in the first place Madame Malkin explained and he was horrified after confirming the story with Sara he sent a Patronus to Harry asking for his assistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any input is helpful please don't be shy I know I'm a sub-par writer that's why I'm writing to get better third party input would be invaluable and I would appreciate it immensely.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
As Harry Potter was just settling down to work after grabbing some last minute supplies for his kids and himself he looked up to see Nevilles' Patronus say "I need you at Madame Malkins please Harry just you." he rushed out of his seat and to the floo he arrived at Madame Malkins by falling through the floo to see the young miss Riddle curled up on one of the chairs sobbing quietly as Madame Malkin hovered worriedly nearby.   
"Harry, good you're here miss Riddle here has.... well she'll tell you." Said Neville  
Harry turned towards the young girl as she raised her tear-stained face to meet his gaze only to glance away shyly. "do you wish to speak to me alone?" asked Harry calmly  
"y-yes" was the shaky reply  
Harry asked Neville and Madame Malkin to leave the room so he could speak privately with Sara.  
Sara began to tell Mister potter her tale of woe.  
________________________________________________________________________  
" For as long as I remember my life has been pain and fear. when i was seven however it got worse my father ... began to touch me at first it was just an odd caress when ussually it would be a smack or punch."   
Harry looked shocked at this statement  
" I thought he was becoming kinder but then he asked me to touch his... his penis I refused so he held me down and raped me."  
Harry now looked ill  
" this has continued along with the whippings and beatings from before. and now I'm pregnant again he killed my other baby before it was born. Please don't send me back there ever I ... I can't go back I'd rather die."  
"I promise you will never return to that horrid place," Harry said with anger in his voice " Even if you have to live with me you will never know that kind of pain again.  
"Okay thank you, Mister Potter thank you." said Sara tearfully.

**Author's Note:**

> any input is helpful but please be respectful


End file.
